A Slender Tale
by TheFace000
Summary: Basically a story about the Slender family! How Slender's parents met, how their lives were as children and how they are as a family now. Live the life of Slender for a while. Take a walk in on the forest side, child. You won't regret it. Rated T for reasons (wonderful cover image by amazing Deviantartist: Gothicraft!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This first chapter includes SinisterMan or SlenderFather and his wife. Also, there is a lot of debate about who's the oldest brother, Slendy or Splendor? To be honest there is no legitimate age for either of them but I choose to go with Splendor being the youngest. So no commenting about that, ok? And no, Serena is NOT a self insert for my crazy fantasies. Also, story inspired by the amazing people from Deviantart who make wonderful pictures. Also the cover image! All credit goes to Gothicraft. You should totally watch her.

Chapter 1: Mr and Mrs. Sinister

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"What is that?"

"Leave, devil!"

Oh, those overly used phrases that he knows by heart. Well, they're getting old and tired and stale for his taste. They just don't work anymore. They never did. Not after what he's been doing to all these spiteful people who called him names or ever questioned his appearance or existence. It's his job to victimize, after all. And this job, be past down to the generations to come.

That generation starts with finding a mate.

Slipping on his dark classy trench coat, SinisterMan left the small stone cottage which he labelled home and went to go find a mate, or if she didn't love him, slave. Not like she would. It's not normal to love a a man with a half ripped face. Also who's extremely tall and has tentacle like appendages growing from his back.

Walking down the dirt and stone road in the middle of the cool night is a hobby. A very nice one too.

The soothing dark color scheme in the sky secludes everything but him.

He slowly creeps into the forest- a lot of girls sneak out here, he doesn't know why. Maybe to get a piece of mind. Or rebel against stupid rules and have 'fun'. Well, aren't they going to have fun tonight. It made him drool imagining what he would do to them. He continues to stroll through the thick, twisted forest.

The path clears slightly, and in his sight is a creature. A perfect specimen.

Her dark blonde hair braided into a crown around her head. Her dark long lashes and her porcelain face. Beautiful.

Cadbath pulls out his large black tendrils and increases his height by a few feet. Slowly creeping closer to the vulnerable girl as she sniffs an sad little white flower. Wilted, but she seems to cherish it like its fresh and not browning. He walks at a faster pace, smirking at his innocent victim. She hears the crunching of dried up leaves and twigs and on instinct jumps up from her crouching position.

"Who- who is there?"

No one answers her shaky question. Who would care? She's just a peasant girl, after all.

Cadbath appears in front of her in a menacing way. The moonlight showering on both of them, shadowing their features.

The dark blonde girl shrieks in horror.

"Calm yourself, girl." He purrs in his usual deep, scary voice as his tendrils wrap themselves around her wrists and ankles.

She gasps and screams, he slams her against the rough trunk of a tree.

"You are my possession, now-"

He did not expect this to happen!

Suddenly, her human tissues and face sheds off of her, revealing a very fair tone of under layer skin. Her face, is so different. It bears a mouth, only black with no teeth nor tongue. Her eyes are duplicates of a dark abyss, her blonde hair still neatly braided around her head. But here's another surprise: she pulls out four white tendrils and shoves the beast off of her.

But seeing them now, trying to tell who is the actual monster is hard.

Cadbath is in a state of shock as he lies in the ground.

"You-"

She gasps, her eyes widening to compliment the emotion.

"Oh no." She repeats frantically in a worried voice.

She turns away and runs fearfully from the small, empty part of the forest.

"No wait!" Cadbath calls for her wistfully. His large black tentacle captures her ankle once more. She screams again, but looks at him in surprise and worry. "What.. Leave me alone!" She hisses in obvious anger, but he does not pull back. Instead, he drags her towards him. "No!" She protests but she can't really fight it. He keeps his tendril entwined around her ankle like ivy, but stares at her wordlessly.

"What? Shocked, are you?" She huffs angrily.

"You-you are similar to me..!" Says Cadbath in wonder.

The once human girl sighs and gives him a look, nervously biting her lower lip. "Who are you?" Her expression is even more nervous. She turns her head to face another direction and takes a deep breath. Her arms delicately fold across her small chest. She taps her foot- her free one- in a little anxious rhythm. This eventually leads to her chewing down on her bottom lip because of pure stress.

"If I tell you-Will you let me go?" She asks, still not bothering to look at him and his bloody, torn up face.

He nods, still not able to process a single thing to say to her.

"My name it's, um, Serena. Serena Harvard." Says the so called beauty shakily.

"Now will you please let me go?" She begs.

"Serena." Her name rolls on his tongue like something sweet. Is he in love?

"You're so beautiful.." He says on impulse. But it clearly comes out as an accident.

Two light red patches of color grace both her porcelain cheeks.

"Thank you." Says Serena earnestly.

"I should be thanking you." And so, that night. He did the impossible.

He fell in love.

It's a stupid thing, really. So he doesn't know why he feels.. butterflies in his stomach. He's unfocused and just so excited today. He can't explain it- but the anxiety is just bubbling up inside of him. He's so het up he can hardly breathe. He tucks in his white scarf properly down his jacket so that it looks right. Cadbath also straitens out his dress shirt before buttoning the black velvet waistcoat he loved so. With two tails running down the back and golden buttons and cuffs, he really looks like a gentleman.

Only with a demonic face and you know.

But it doesn't matter. All that matters is today and the things he will say!

He stares anxiously at the small, red box that sits tauntingly on his dresser. He bites his lower lip before lifting up his right hand in an imitation to pick it up.

His long bony fingers twitch in anticipation as cold sweat slips down his forehead.

"Hello!"

She swings in like a ray of sunshine. A ray of sunshine that didn't knock on the door and kicks him in the face with her sudden presence without an explanation.

That kind of ray of sunshine.

He shrieks his head off. Serena awkwardly stands there holding both her hands behind her back.

"Bad timing?" She questions silently, shrugging her shoulders.

"ASDFGHJKL." Or at least, that's what it sounds like as he covers the small red box on his dresser with his large palms.

Serena smiles at him. She looks so happy, "Sorry." She apologizes sweetly. Cadbath swallows and moves the small box into his pant pocket. He returns a cheesy and nervous smile. If she can even see his lips, then she would know. She walks slowly towards him and stands directly in front of him.

"Let's do that again," says Serena, "Hello."

"Uh.. hello."

She immediately throws her arms around his neck. "What is with the outfit?" Cadbath can hardly contain himself. "Well, Serena. I just- We've been together for a few years now. And I just want to. To ask you something personal- I want to.."

Serena un hooks herself from his tall being. She gives him a quizzical look.

"Serena, what I'm saying is. I- I love you."

Her eyes widen, "Cadbath.. I love you too. But we both know this." She blushes shyly.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

He takes a deep breath and exhales before taking the small red box out of his pant pocket. But he keeps it in his clammy palm behind his back, god why can't he just be a man about this? He awkwardly keeps silent as Serena looks at him in concern. "Cadbath.." He slowly gets onto his knee and looks up at his bride to be.

Serena has a million thoughts rushing through her head. What's happening? Is he... He pulls out the small red box and opens the offering.

"Serena, you are the only one for me. And if you will take me, then I'd be so happy. So... Will you marry me?"

She had a million thoughts rushing through her head and a thousand plus things to say. But now the question is out and she's just brain dead. What does she say? How is she suppose to react to this. He stays there, his shoulders almost sagging. Serena wants to scream 'Yes' in every language possible that she knows. But her mouth fails to move and her voice is trapped in her dry throat.

So, it isn't special. So it isn't a thousand languages.

"Yes."

But the one word is just enough for both of them.

A/N: Aww! So sickly sweet. I've never really been good at romance so I hope this is sappy enough for you! Please review and lookout for next chappy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a pretty angsty chapter you could say. Hope you guys like! Also, I don't know much about the olden days or pregnancy for that matter so don't flame me for that, ok? There's gonna be a lot of problems and angst but- You know what? Just read it. And enjoy! Sorry if the chapters are short.

Chapter 2: A Fall From Grace

It's been 3 years now, and Cadbath and Serena have been happily married to one another. Now they reside in their small, stone cottage. It's nice. It's got a chimney, a cooking place. The whole deal. Just not very good spacious wise. They live happily enough. Sometimes, they even imagine that they are normal. It's a fun game they both play. Sometimes, they go to Cadbath's forest and they eat the ripe, juicy blackberries together. And on rare occasions, they dance.

Especially when the full moon is out and it illuminates them both in a magical way.

Right now, Serena is braiding her hair into a fishtail sort of style. It's pretty, but she finds the task a bit hard but not too. Finally, she gets her beautiful blonde hair into a fishtail braid and pushes it aside onto her shoulder.

She thinks about herself: blue eyes, peach skin, small yet petite frame. She eyes the mirror and her smile fades.

She'll never be a human girl. And she'll never be normal.

She exhales deeply before rushing into the kitchen to get some warm goat milk. She sips in silence. Cadbath is not back yet. She considers where he might be. The market, buying something for her? The forest, picking berries for her? An apothecary's, getting herbs to help the babies growth?

Oh yeah, that's right. She's pregnant. 9 months and expecting soon. Next week, maybe.

She sighs as she finishes the milk. Pondering over what Cadbath could be doing. But then, a sharp jolt of pain rushes through her. It sprouted from her stomach and channels through her being. She gasps in pain and drops her mug, shattering it on the floor. Oh, how expensive that was. She grips her stomach and the kitchen stove tightly.

Her eyes squeezed shut in pain. She groans softly as the contraction leaves her.

Opening her eyes, she sees the broken mug and breathes out slowly.

Serena gets up shakily and grabs the broom in the kitchen, swearing under her breath as she sweeps away the ceramic shards.

After cleaning up her mess, she stares wistfully out the window in the kitchen. It's sunset.

But where is he?

She decides to go look for him herself. She leaves the kitchen and puts on her long trench coat. Letting her hair free so it can partly cover her face, along with a large hat Cadbath got her for going outside. If it ever came down to that. Serena tips the hat forward, so it shadows her face more all the while hiding it. She slips out of their cottage and walks around the village town. She checks their usual places: the market, the meadow (a place outside, near the forest), The Forest and even the bakers. No trace. Maybe he'd gone somewhere else?

Upon returning home, she finds a woman, a beautiful one at that, with only a mouth and no eyes or other facial features.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The woman smiles politely, "I am Katya. Cadbath's partner."

Serena's mind explodes into confusion. 'Partner?' What kind of partner? What does she mean? Serena shakes her head, maybe she's drunk? Most probably. They have crappy locks anyway. She just bursts in, one of them, claiming to be Cadbath's partner..? How does that even work?

A tall man figure suddenly appears from the darkness.

"Cadbath!" Serena looks at him in surprise, "Who is this?"

He stands up tall in his suit, he folds his arms professionally over his broad and muscular chest. "Serena," he whispers, "Katya is my wife." The words hit her like a ton of bricks. The pain seeps in like needles, making her nauseous and dizzy. Why.. Why is this happening to her? Married? WIFE?! Serena shakes off the head ache and gawks at him. " Serena. I must speak with you in private." Katya nods and leaves the room. After she'd gone, Cadbath drags Serena outside through the back door into the brisk evening air.

"Wife?" She asks him, after that, she fires thousands of questions his way. All of those he could not bear to answer.

"Serena.." He mumbles softly, massaging the area between his eyebrows in frustration. She she gabbled on, neverending it almost seems.

"Serena!" He shouts angrily, grabbing her wrists and trying to calm her down.

Once she could get her breathing right- he answers her: "Serena, I am truly sorry but.. I am not with you anymore. Don't get upset, I beg of you. I will come back- soon."

Tears fall from her black eyes, "Wha- you're leaving? With her?" She sobs hysterically now, grabbing on his arm sleeve desperately. "You- you're the only one.." She begs between cries of sadness and pain. Wincing at her; he pushes her away. "Stop causing a scene. I will leave you the house. But I take from you my love and devotion." Cadbath declares sternly. Serena gasps in shock and horror at his words. "You promised.. You said.."

" I never promised anything, Serena!" He snaps.

"I'm your only love..?" She sniffles hopefully.

"Not anymore. Not ever. So leave it be!" He commands, shoving her aside like trash and going back inside the house.

"But our baby!" She screams at his back.

"He stays my child.. But he's your responsibility." And with that, he cruelly slams the door in her face. She sobs and continues begging. Exclaiming many 'I Love You's at the silent and un answering door. She hears them teleporting away. Probably to another world, time or dimension. She shakily opens the back door of the house, stepping in to find it empty.

She continues quietly crying and wailing over her loss. So hard she feels she's going to loose all her tears, and God forbid she never cry again.

She tries to contain herself, slowly she begins to control her emotions more. More sniffling and coughing before she achieves utter silence. A jolt of pain hypes rough her body and leaves her groaning and crying out again. But not because of lost love. But because of a contraction or something. She grips a wooden chair very, very tightly before letting it go and composing herself by breathing calmingly.

He left her. Just like that.

He leaves as quick as he comes.

He mends as quick as he breaks.

The tricks. Oh, the tricks.

Why does this happen to her? Why did she have to fall for it in the first place?

It's all her fault now.

Serena did not realize, but now she does. The games. He was always bored when they joked. She did not realize that she was getting an old and tired toy. A toy to be used and thrown away. Only to buy another one. She wonders silently to herself.  
Who else has he double crossed? Will he double cross that Katya? How broken will she feel?

But there is nothing more he can do with Serena. He cannot hurt her. He's taken it all and she's left with nothing.

'_He stays my child. But he's your responsibility.'_

His voice rings through her head.

"No."

"No, no, no, no!" She shrieks.

A/N: Hey guys! Just so you know I went through A LOT trying to get this chapter done. I even wrote while half sleeping! Sorry if it's a little fast paced or confusing. But I just had the idea that all the Sinister Brothers (yes, that's what I'm going to call them) were born by different mothers! And Cadbath double crosses each woman and steals the babies when they reach a certain age. So yeah. Next chappy coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, molten mamas! Third chapter is up and well, I don't know a thing about pregnancy so sorry. Plus, it's.. Kind of awkward to right about. I'm not a fan of romance. But anyways, hope you enjoy my writing! I'm going to try working on my OC story for Avengers: EMH and a Fictionpress story too. All that while still juggling home work. Trigger warning: suicide attempt.

Chapter 3: Gracilis

Serena opens her eyes to the cold air of dawn, and the darkness in the room. How did she get here? Was last night just a dream? She turns to look beside her. And sees nothing but the rumpled sheets of her bed and an untouched pillow. The emotions overwhelm her and she starts crying again. Streams and streams of tears sliding down her face and dampening her pillow. She coughs and sniffles while sobbing her heart out.

A very broken one at that.

A sudden pain rushes through her stomach and body. And she groans out, the tears on hold, she places a hand to her stomach.

"What..?" She sniffles in confusion.

Another contraction hits her and she's groaning and gasping in the darkness.

She gets up quickly and leaves her bedroom to bathe herself, although the water must be freezing cold at this time of day. She needs the cold. She needs to numb all the pain that she's feeling. Plus, she does not want to bother with boiling it. She strips cleans her body, and the water is as cold as snow. Her skin turns from fair to completely white. And just like she expected, after a few more minutes in the water, she's numb.

After bathing, Serena does not dry herself. Instead, she leaves her body wet and naked in the cool air.

She walks around the house slowly, and finds herself in the kitchen. She looks around and locates the silverware and utensils drawer. Wrapping her delicate, long fingers on the knob she opens it and it reveals forks, spoons and knives. Also ladles and such else. She waves her hands over the cutlery and grabs a tool for cutting. A knife.

She sits down and turns her back against the kitchen cupboards, she aims the knife at her throat. Tears slide down her face again and soon enough she begins sobbing maniacally.

Cadbath will never get his first son. Not if she brings them both down.

She shakily pieces her neck, crimson blood immediately drawing out from it. She gasps in the utter hurt of it all.

Cadbath will never get his son. She repeats this sentence in her mind over and over.

She continues making a fine, bloody line against her throat. Before she can stab herself finally; she feels something wet gushing out of her womanhood. She drops the knife regrettably and stares down at herself.. A wave of horrified realization washes over her.

Her water just broke!

She stands up in a flurried panic. Running to her bedroom, she opens up her wardrobe to get dressed as quickly as possible.

The nausea and dizziness takes over her, blood still dripping from her throat. She gets dressed in her shaggiest outfit and grabs her coat, and as quick lightning, she leaves the stone cottage. Upon getting outside, she runs around like a crazy person. Looking for someone to help her. She spots a farmer's wife, her name is Betty, if she remembers correctly. Serena desperately runs for Betty, who is currently feeding chickens.

Betty spots the tall Serena from a mile a way and gasps in horror at the devil she faces.

When Serena approaches her, Betty backs away on instinct.

"Please.." The woman begs, "Help me.."

She faints falls into Betty's arms and the farm lady quickly realizes her bloody throat. And the bulge on her stomach. Betty feels a pang of sympathy for her and drags her inside a barn. Her husband is in that barn. He smiles at the sight of his wife, but gasps at the thing she's dragging. "Betty! What the hell is that?!" He demands in fear. Betty rolls her brown eyes, "Howard, the poor thing needs our help. And I'm gonna give it to her."

Howard scoffs,"Her?" Betty nods at her heartless husband and takes her away to a private place in the barn.

Betty commands Howard to get a bucket of water and some cloths. The man is hesitant, but does as he's told. She stares down at Serena and shakes her head. When Harvard returns, she grabs the water and a cloth. She dips the tip of the cloth in water and gently wipes away the blood. Harvard winces, as if he's the one bleeding. Betty sighs and dries Serena's throat with the rest of the cloth before placing another one her neck. This time, wrapping it around tightly to apply pressure and lessen the blood flow at the cut.

Betty tells Howard to get. He raises an eyebrow but leaves anyway. He knows what's coming.

Serena wakes up, and finds herself staring at the kind farm wife Betty.

"My neck," she shakily places her right hand on her throat, only to find it clothed. But the bleeding ceased.

Embarrassed by her own suicidal actions, she cannot even bear to look at Betty in the eyes. The farm woman smiles at her, Serena sheepishly smiles back. Another pain wave electrocutes through Serena and it's nothing like the ones before. It feels like Hell. Betty quickly instructs Serena to push. "Push what?" She asks. "So this is your first time.. Alright, just try and push the baby out ok?" Serena nods obediently before pushing with all her might.

"Push!"

"I am!"

"Push!"

"Ow!"

"PUSH!"

*the birth of the baby was too intimate so the author decided to not allow fellow readers to witness it.*

Betty gasps at what she's staring at. "It's faceless!" She screams. Serena holds the baby in her arms cradling it ever so gently. "Yes, he is. But I love him." Betty stares in confusion at her. "Thank you, Betty." Serena says gratefully. The brunette haired woman is surprised by the statement. "You know my name?" Serena nods. "I was your friend."

This leaves Betty in a state of confusion. She's had a few friends.

"Which one?" Betty asks, confused. Why would she ever be friends with someone like this?

"Serena Harvard."

Betty's pupils dilate in memory and realization. "Serena?!" She looks her up and down. "But- your not human!" Betty exclaims in awe. Serena smiles modestly and stares at the 30+ year old woman. "It was just a disguise. But this is the real me." Betty shakes her head as this trivia fills her mind. Serena stares down at her baby smiling from ear to ear.

"What's his name?"

Serena ponders for a second.

"Gracilis."

"What does that mean?"

A silence fills the barn before she answers.

"Slender Man."

Cadbath opens his eyes in the bright dawn sky of native America, 2000. He feels the presence of his son, a heir, all the way in the 1800's. A wide smile spreads across his torn face.

"Welcome to the world, my son."

He whispers it, so Katya will not hear.

"My Slender Man,"

A/N: Lol, I've never been good with time or the olden days so no hating on that. Hope you enjoy and I've never really been good at pregnancy either,so yeah. Please review. A shout out to Violet Petunia for reading and reviewing! I give many loves to you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since I've had the free time, this is chapter 4! I'm planning on making this a fairly long story. Hopefully. Anyway, maybe I'll be making some art about Serena and Katya and post it on dA. So y'all can check it out. But I'm still pondering over it. This may include some drama. Yeah, I'm not good with time and stuff. So no judging about that. And action was never my best genre. But I will continue on!

Chapter 4: Angels & Demons

Katya glances awkwardly at her husband as he looks out the window of their humble abode. "Cadbath.." Katya states silently. He doesn't look at her, he continues staring silently. It's been a few years now, five in counting. Katya is newly pregnant, two months. No where near giving birth yet. They're both hoping the child takes more of Katya's face.

Well, not like she has a face. Just a mouth.

"Cadbath." She gently places her hand on his shoulder. He jumps at the contact.

"What?" He asks impatiently. She gives him a confused expression before saying, "Stop staring at that window. Lunch is ready." Cadbath shakes her off and frowns. If she can even see that. He feels like he's frowning. Before he can say something, a wave of chill washes over him. Causing him to hold his forehead and shiver.

"Darling.." The pet name sickens him. He's still feeling pessimistic and touchy about leaving Serena.

He really loved her. He almost regrets having to choose another wife. But this is how it always is for his family. One cannot breed with the same woman. It must be different all the time. It's also a tradition to get four sons. No girls. Girls are considered weak after all. Get a girl and you are shamed forever. Get less than four and you get the same treatment. Why, his brothers each live in different galaxies. All with evil sons they can be proud of.

His eldest brother got a daughter and he was executed. Quite literally.

Why had he been so cold and unloving towards her? The only one... He had no choice. But it makes him suicidal just thinking about what he's done.

A sudden light brights up in his mind. Five years- why, Serena's son is of the right age!

Which means taking him away..

Cadbath turns to his new wife. "Katya. Pack our things. I'm sending us to New York tomorrow."

His wife is obviously shocked and annoyed by his statement. "Honey, what are you talking about?" The pet name makes himself wince yet again. "Do as I say!" He snaps. She backs away, her hands raised defensively. Angrily, she does as she's told. Who knows what he could do to her anyway. Cadbath sighs in frustration. He sets the time for exactly today, only a few centuries past. In the 1800's.

He pulls out his enchanted pocket watch -which has the ability to send him through times and places and dimensions- and sets the time before thumbing the small button on its side. Taking a deep breath, he presses it softly and warps through time.

Katya steps into the room with a question, when she realizes the non presence of her husband.

She huffs, "Great."

*A few time warps into the past later

"What was that?"

"Gracilis."

"Hah! What a stupid name!"

"That's so girly."

"He must've been so ugly, God took his face!"

"Isn't that a girls name?"

"What does that even mean?"

"He's not even a he, he's an it!"

"Haha, he's so stupid."

Gracilis lowers his head in embarrassment. His white cheeks burning into a bright red. He turns away from the taunting group of children and walks in silence towards the playground.  
The continue laughing and swearing rude things his way. He stops and sits underneath a shady oak tree, putting his head on his kneecaps, holding his knees against his small chest. They laugh and laugh while walking away. A sudden whiff of silence flows through the air almost immediately.

"They think they are so funny." He mutters darkly.

Suddenly, he hears soft footsteps treading towards him. He looks up only to see a tall man looking down at him. The strangers face is torn and slightly bloody. He has no facial features and white skin with extremely long legs and arms.

"Hello, Gracilis." The voice rumbles deeply.

"Are you going to tease me too?" Gracilis asks in annoyance.

"Oh no! Of course, no." The man laughs in an uneasy way.

"Then why are you here, and why do you know my name?" The child persists.

The man offers his large hand bearing long fingers and sharp nails. "Gracilis. Let me show you something." The boy hesitates before accepting the older mans hand. The stranger pulls the child up and shows him a bewildering sight. Gracilis gasps at the picture before his vision. Five plus children with their heads brutally snapped off their necks. Blood galore all over the grass and their bodies.

"What- what is this..?" Gracilis stutters in shock.

"This, is what you wanted, no?" The man insists.

"Yes.. No.. Who ARE you?" Gracilis asks, backing away from the man.

"Why, I am Cadbath. And Gracilis. I am your father."

Gracilis gasps. "Yes, my son. And I'm here to take you away, to live with me." Cadbath smiles. Or, he believes he is. His son shakes his tiny little head. "But I have a mother! And she's told me about you. You monster!" Cadbath feels deeply insulted that Serena would say such a thing about him. But then again, he did leave her and he was a little prick about it. Alright, a big prick.

"You left her and now you wish to take me? Well, I say no!" Gracilis turns and runs away from Cadbath. Infuriated; Cadbath pulls out four black tendrils from his back and stretches them towards the Sinister child. "You won't get far on those little feet!" He yells.

Beads of sweat form on the young child's forehead.

"Leave me alone!" He pleads, perplexed by the position he's currently in.

Cadbath laughs hysterically, a wide, evil-looking mouth appears on his face. It looks threatening as it opens only to reveal it bears rows of sharp teeth. Gracilis crashes into a tree. This damages his head and face, causing pain to course through his small being. He whimpers and curls up into a little ball of pathetic-ness. Or, that's at least what his father thought.

Approaching him at the speed of light, Gracilis quivers in fear.

A sudden wave of energy passes through the area smoking form none other than: Gracilis himself! This wave circuits into Cadbath's mind, causing a mental block. Like a telepathic attack. He stares in disbelief at Gracilis. Does the boy have some sort of extra ability? Telepathy?

The young Sinister gets up shakily. He looks in surprise at Cadbath as he is crouching on the floor, shaking off a head ache.

Gracilis shouts out, "Leave me alone!"

A woman runs into the scene. Her now short blonde hair blowing softly, following the wind.

"Gracilis!" Serena turns only to be faced with a sight she'd never thought she'd see again. "Cadbath?"

Protectively, Serena runs and stands in front of their son. Cadbath composes himself and gets up, brushing the dust off his suit. "Serena, step away." Serena begins crying but she still stands tall. "No. You've taken enough! Leave him alone. Leave us alone!" Gracilis hangs onto his mothers leg.

"I didn't want to do this, Serena. But you've forced my hand!" Cadbath says sadly.

Like the speed of light, a sharp tendril impales the middle aged woman's body. Blood splatters everywhere and there are some very noticeable marks on the tendril itself.

"Now, my son. There's one thing you should learn. Resistance against ME is futile."

It's over.

Gracilis accepts his fate like the scared child he is and goes with his father.

An angel would never win against a demon anyway.

A/N: Hey hoped you liked it and chapter 5 may be late. But you never know! So stay tuned. :)


	5. Author's Note I

Hey, I haven't updated in forever I'm aware. But I'm going through a weird state of despair. About finishing the story. It's seriously tearing me away from my real life. Don't worry! I'm not giving up on the story. I'm simply going through some personal problems like school and stuff. So future chapters may come late. Please be patient with me and I apologize. I'm working on Chapter 5 but I've got a lot of work to do. The Serena and Katya pictures are coming along, though. Bye.

xoxo, Alya.S (TheFace000)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, the long awaited chapter 5! Sorry about being a little depressed and stuff, but I'm ok now! I'm not going to give up on this story. So don't worry. Also, I much prefer Offenderman as a brother than an uncle but that's just me. I think that the latest I can update is Saturday & Sunday. Enjoy! Sorry but this isn't my best written chapter.

The Serena picture is done btw: art/Serena-A-Slender-Tale-435614934

Chapter 5: Babysitter

Gracilis POV~  
I storm into a small beige terrace house in the suburbs of New York. Walking in, I slam the door behind me to emphasize what I'm feeling currently. Anger. Today was a horrible day. Today at school, I mean. But life is still pretty much horrible too. But anyway, it's a cheap public school with such gross toilets and food you can hardly tell the two apart.

Honestly, the school staff.. Are so pathetic!

The bullying is worse at this school. And I can only assure myself that it is only going to get more and more torturous and horrible. Their tactics are childish, but they are ever so painful. Chinese arm burns? My arms are red like strawberries, still. Even after an hour and a half of walking back here from school.

Trash talk, insults and violence really test my patience.

And I have very little for anyone.

What really gets me are the stares. They stare, the staff stare the teachers stare. Everyone. Sometimes, I even catch myself doing it.

They look at me like I'm a freak show. Morbid entertainment. But then again-

I am.

Miserably, I tread to my room in the small house. It's of average size. At least it's habitable. I turn to look at a small cockroach sitting on my wardrobe. "For more than just me." I mumble, losing my gaze with the disgusting creature. I dump by heavy bag on the carpeted floor. Yes, that sounds fancy. But no. It's not. It's got stains of whatever all over it and it's filthy! Oh, so filthy. Heaven knows where Cadbath got this junk of a house. Or maybe Hell does. I don't know, I'm not religious.

I crawl onto my child sized bed and lay my head comfortably on my single pillow.

I've closed the door, of course. I need peace and quiet if I'm going to speculate.

I clear my head from previous rage filled thoughts. And file in some new ones to complain and whine over. Like past thoughts. Let's go back to the time when Cadbath and I had only just met. I was 5, he was there. We spoke, but only for a short matter of time before he dawned on me that I was his son. I hated- hate him for it. Now my mother is dead. And I have nothing but the despising memory of her death.

I was shaken up so much I forgot all the good things.

Now I don't remember anything at all. Except how she came to save me.. But she couldn't. She sacrificed herself for me. An unidentifiable sound comes from my mouth. If I was human then it would sound inhumane. I realize in a second that I'm tearing up. And the water droplets find their way down my cheeks and under my chin. I sniffle and wipe them away.

The crying only fuels up my hatred for Cadbath even more.

Like kerosene on fire.

And to think he replaced her so quickly. So cruelly.

"ITS WRONG!" I shout at the ceiling, my eyes shut. And yes I'm aware people can't see them. But I am still able of this ability.

A sudden loud knock comes from the outside of my door. I spring up properly from my fairly comfortable position. I slide off my bed and walk towards the door. I open it, unawares of what will face me. It's Katya. Her shoulder length brunette hair tied up in a messy bun. She's holding a 2 year old child on her hip. "Gracilis, be a dear and take care of this little menace for me, alright?" Almost immediately, she thrusts the baby into my arms.

The baby being my younger brother. Caetus.

He laughs happily and mumbles something. He's a chubby little thing. White skin, and only a mouth. But with rows of pointy teeth.

I look at him in disgust, desperately, I shove him back to Katya.

She stares down at me and frowns. "No, I'm busy right now. Please just mind your brother for me." And with that she walks away, her back turned to me.

"Wait!" I call.

Frustratedly, I shout at the top of my voice before she leaves the hall.

"He's not even my brother!"

I can tell she's going to turn around, so I run into my room and lock the door shut. I hear her say something loudly but I can't really decipher it. Instead, I hold a grubby 2 year old to my chest as he gurgles and mumbles again. He crawls out of my grasp and scampers all over my room. Playing with my bag. I watch him and sigh at his young innocence.

He'll never know what's going on. But he will, maybe, when he gets older. Or maybe he won't suffer the hardships I am.

I'm about ready to quit school just to make all the hurt stop. But Cadbath insists. Something about making me see..?

I'll never understand that man. He works in puzzles and mysteries that go beyond me and it's getting annoying. If only I knew why he does what he does. Why he did what he's done? Why he killed Serena for instance? I know it was to get to me, but he did not have to take away her life. She could have just died naturally but NOOO.

A crash snaps me out of my trance. I turn my attention to a two year old who has apparently knocked over my ceramic figure. I smack him on the head, angry with what he's done.

"No! Bad! Go, shoo, I have to clean this now." I hiss.

He whimpers but bends to my whim.

Instead, he waddles over to my bed, using the duvet to climb on. He's a pretty clever child, I'll give him that. I pick up the ceramic shards by hand but they prick me ever so often I end up flailing all over the place. But I continue the dirty work as Caetus jumps and squeals like a pig all over the place. After throwing all the sharp pieces of my once ceramic figure into the trash bin prepared in my room, I try to contain the little demon that is my younger brother.

I tuck him under my blanket and try to make him sleep.

Caetus goes against this order and wriggles. Being the annoying little brat he is.

I hold him down but it's not enough. That baby is pretty strong a character.

After an hour or so of constant yelling and being stern, I get so frustrated that some kind of electricity sizzles through my back area. It feels like bubbles bursting powerfully in my back. It's anxious filling and painful. Like slowly tearing open your skin by force. The pain is undescribable when it finally comes. Four horrifying things sprout torturously out of my back near my shoulder blades and the small of it. I groan before the pain subsides fully.

Tendrils.

I take a good long look at them before screaming like a banshee.

Luckily, no one is home except for me and Caetus. Who is currently as shocked as I am.

"Why..? How did I get these?!" I demand an answer from the young boy. He shakes his head unknowingly. I continue screaming at the tendrils like their each knives implanted into my back. But then again, they could be used for that purpose. I spazz out at the sight of them and with the racket I'm making, Caetus starts crying. And I can't have him crying.

Instead of freaking out over these tendrils, I rush over and try to soothe him. He screeches and screeches without stop.

Maybe I can use these tendrils? I stretch one out, slowly gaining control over it. Flicking it here and there before stretching it out and making it roam around the kitchen. Maybe I can get him some bread to suck on? I don't know, I'm not good with children! My tentacle appendage finds a slice of white bread and I drag it into my room. I stuff it into the crying babies mouth.

His eyes widen and he stares at me, holding the bread with his two chubby hands, he sucks on it, making it soggy.

I pat him on the back, but instead of just leaving me alone, he snuggles into my chest.

I gasp and pry him off. But he sticks like glue.

Instead of avoiding him and throwing him away, I cherish the moment awkwardly as I start to feel attached to the younger being. My heart warms up to him and it feels- I feel- that he could replace the hole Serena had left. Caetus nibbles on the bread on my lap. The entire atmosphere around us turns warm and welcoming. I shut my eyes and enjoy it while it lasts.

His slobber covered face is almost angelic and adorable as he sucks and nibbles on the bread.

Maybe he is my brother.

And maybe I do love him.

A/N: Sorry if it's a really horribly written chapter. I wrote this at 12:37 am. Anyway, thanks for the previous reviews. I love y'all. I know Cadbath's name is Cabadath but I like Cadbath better. It's like a misspelled shortened version. Anyway, PEACE OUT! :P


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey my faithful friends! There is no major time skip in this one. Just one year, so we don't miss much. So there is going to be brotherly love in this one, but it also may be a bit depressing for Gracilis. But I don't command what you feel! So the Katya picture will be done soon.. Soon. Please enjoy the story and review! The story will also continue in Gracilis' POV. I apologize if it's a little confusing. I own something's, but not some other things.

Chapter 6: Fear and Loathing

The morning air engulfs me in it's cool feel. Tiredly, I force my eyes to open. It's time to go to Hell. But I'm grounded to the bed. I don't want to go anyway, I'm too tired. It's been 3 months of school this year and the holidays aren't even near yet. What's near is the First Exam of this year. And I have to say, I'm not in the mood for that stupid stuff. I direct my eyes to the open window of my room. I don't remember leaving that open. I want to get up and close it because I'm so cold but I'm too stubborn and lazy. So I leave it open and shiver in the sharp morning air. A simple sequence of a knock comes from my door. It's tolerant for a while but as it keeps going on, I feel like murdering someone.

Forced to my knees, I shakily heave myself up with my skinny 11 year old arms.

"Gracilis open the doooor!~" Great. It's HER. Katya, the annoying 19 year old who is suppose to be a 'replacement mother'. Honestly! She's pretty young. Young enough to be my sister.

Older sister, that is. Not to mention she annoys me to the moon and back.

She knocks like there's no tomorrow. She's deaf if she can't hear all the stomping sounds I'm making as I walk towards the door. Forcefully, I open it and glare at her. She smiles like the oblivious bitch she always is and tells me what I already know. "Time to go to school, silly! Clean yourself up and eat breakfast, okay?" I'm not silly. That's what I mutter to myself after I close the door in her face. My emotions have been tampered with and now it's only going to get worse at school. What is I get mad so much my tendrils pop out like last time?

I sigh in despair as I walk lazily over to my window to slide it down shut. A breeze of cold air still whiffs in the room.

Following that action, I march over to my bathroom. It's a fair size and not really cramped since I don't have hair and etcetera. The water droplets that remain on the floor from previous showers chill me to the bone and the breeze of cold blows in there too.

"Can't we have heaters or something?" I whisper to myself. Silently cursing the cold.

I brush my teeth (DONT SAY ANYTHING.) before actually indulging into the freezing nightmare that is water at 6 a.m.  
I'm chattering all over the place even after I've toweled myself dry. I hug my own body and rub my arms. Sometimes even hand against hand. Desperately trying to create friction for some warmth.

"Gracilis, hurry up in there!" It's Cadbath's voice. Ugh. Whateve's daddy. I'll do what I want. But instead of going against his demands I quickly dress in my school uniform because it's just to darn cold in here. I take my bag and put my arms and shoulders through the two slots made for this purpose. I feel refreshed as I open the door and step outside into the hall. I walk towards the kitchen and see Caetus. Eating what I think used to be a soft boiled egg with toast. I have the same thing as he does. But I like spreading marmalade on my toast. It's a weird combination but I find it delicious.

Katya sings a song while washing some of last nights dishes in the kitchen. Her voice is already annoying enough, but surprisingly, her singing doesn't make me want to die or pull my ears out.

Serena had a beautiful singing voice. So clear and gentle yet powerful at the same time. Thinking about her only tears down my once happy and recollected mood and it twists into sorrow and anxiety.

I bite down hard on a piece of toast and shut my eyes tightly. Blocking out all the unwanted sounds of the mean world I live in. Without the sound of Katya singing or Cadbath's shuffling feet. Or Caetus' noisy chewing and bashing.

The world is darkness and I like it that way. I don't have to survive. Just float and follow the movement of nothingness. I wish it could be like this forever. I don't have to feel anything. Just empty all the weaknesses and live like a free being.

But reality is not kind enough to let me go.

I open my eyes and see Cadbath glaring at me.

"Stop daydreaming and go to school. Now!" He says the last part in a dark way. But I huff and leave my half eaten breakfast at the table. I wish only Caetus a goodbye before leaving the small terrace house I so don't consider home.

OoO

The walk to school is tiring and I'm 5 minutes late to the class. SHIT! That's one reason why I should get up earlier in the morning. Because the walk to this place takes almost forever. And now I'm late. But who knows, I might get strong legs later into the future. I run up the road and see the welcoming sign of my school, and I as I enter, I also see the three large school buildings. I take the first one because that's where my class is. I race up the stairs of the building in a flurried panic and when I finally arrive to my wanted destination as in class, all eyes are on me. The silence rattles my bones and I feel like throwing up out of all the pressure the stares are giving me and the pure embarrassment I'm in right now.

The teacher, Ms. Redfern, looks down on me, her nose held high in the air.

She smirks evilly as a thought crosses her mind. "Gracilis. Sit down at the back."

I obey her orders when she barks a new one: "On the floor."

The words make me wince. What am I? The class pet? I look at her in disbelief but she carries through with what she says all the time. "Sit down!" She shouts angrily. Startled, I bend to her cruel and unjustified whim. I sit on my shins, hands on my thighs. Head down in shame. Snickers are heard and my rage is flicked on almost immediately.

"It's like he's an animal, hehe."

"Well, isn't he?"

"Hahaha!"

Hahaha indeed. The nerve they have to insult me and lower my status to the rankings of a mindless animal? I do not accept that! And the teacher should not either.

Unfortunately, she joins in.

"Gracilis next time don't be late. And don't do your business everywhere, alright?" All the children crack up except for me.

That is weak. So weak, I want to topple on the ground laughing too. So I do. I laugh like I've never laughed before. My cheerful noise echoes through the room and it hits my teacher and all my fellow peers. I laugh so hard, they stop laughing themselves. Ms. Redfern straightens her spectacles on the bridge of her nose and gives me a stony look. "What's so funny, Grace?" The students giggle at the name. I laugh until I have no breath left in me. I puff out and try to calm down.

"It's just that," I wipe away a small tear of joy, "You're so pathetic."

It dawns on them all what I've just said. The most insulting and sophisticated rude sentence they've ever heard. Nobody challenges a teacher. But they should know by now;

Nobody challenges me.

They have no idea what I'm now capable of. I can somewhat control my tentacle-like appendages and a little basic telepathy is all I need to bring them down. All of them down. Ms. Redfern storms towards me like a tornado and grimaces at the sight of me on the floor. I get up to oblige her and reveal thin lips showing off my devious smile. She screams things an adult should probably never scream at to a child. So many rude things slip out of her mouth I can hardly believe how many words she knows. After she finishes her swearing rant I decide to taunt her some more. But two strong hands grip my tiny shoulders, holding me in place.

"What..?"

I turn around to see the discipline teacher Mr. Kendall frowning at me.

I'm guessing he heard the screaming. Ms. Redfern whispers something to the male teacher, her face contorted in rage. I stay in place. Not like I have a choice anyway.

After they are done discussing whatever, Mr. Kendall looks at me with a dull sinister touch in his eyes. I swallow nervously and I'm yanked away from class. He drags me to where I hoped he wouldn't. The janitor's closet. "No, wait!" I shout, starting to fend off his tight grip on me. But it's hopeless. That place is a portal to a dark dimension. Well, I think it is. Sometimes when I'm bad I get sent here. And sometimes it's just the students who lock me in. Just to be awful.

"I'm sorry, but you know this is what all the bad students need! A little discipline!"

He shoves me in and I hear the locking of the door.

I cry out in anger and fear for all I'm worth.

Now I see what my father is trying to teach me. The humans..

They will pay.

A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed and I apologize if it's a little confusing and rushed. Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted slavery/rape. It's time for a time skip! One year again, but with a little more brother to brother interaction. Last chapter, could've been better. But I hope this one is good! Contains an amount of violence and a lot of angsty shizz is gonna go down. This one is a little dark and disturbing. Hehe. Prepare yourself. The chapter is coming! For the rest of this story it's Gracilis' point of view. Also, his powers are getting more powerful so yeah. Yes I realize none of the chapters connect to the other. But I hope you still enjoy the story and it's not too confusing. Besides, they are all tales of Slender's life, one time skip at a time. Much like journal entries. Maybe for when they are older I will make the chapters connect. Hopefully. I'm not good with all this time stuff or locations. Since I'm not from America myself. I hope you can forgive me!

Chapter 7: Cross-Stitched Mouth

They grab me by the neck of my black shirt. It's short sleeved and all black. With a unique accent: a circle and two lines running across it. Forming an X. I painted it myself. Some good these clothes are going to do me though. He shoves me against the large green garbage bin. Hard. I think I hear something crack, and it sure as Hell isn't from them. His piercing brown eyes glare me out as he scowls and asks me what I'd done to his precious 'new Nokia phone'. I shrug my shoulders. Insisting that I have no idea. He smirks this time. Liking what's coming next. He throws back his arm, obviously aiming a punch at my face. We are both only 12. We should not be fighting. I should not be fighting. But it's a self defense. My tendrils emerge painlessly and they help me to shove the boy away.

His name is Marcus. And if you want to know what's going on then be my guest..

OoO

A while before this~ I enter school casually. Nothing new and no friends to talk to. It's a lonely life but you get used to it. Some students send me venomous looks. The new ones this year simply stare. Like I usually say to myself: it's what they always do. They never accept the fact that I am different. So different, I'm a being of high unmatchable prowess. I continue my walk. I'm taller than all of the kids in my school. It's shocking, sometimes even threatening. I'm on the verge of being six feet. At least height and powers are on my side but I could use some luck. Cause this life is damn well empty of it.

I have unlocked some new abilities, you could say. Like an enhance in my telepathy, so now I can read minds and mind control people. But that's about all I can do. The tendrils are longer, though. And a weird power. I don't know what it is. It's like electronics act differently around me. They buzz a little. Cadbath said something about a 'Sigma Radiation' but I don't understand that. I'm only 12.

I walk up to the my classroom. They gave me a stupid class because they hate me. My intellect now goes beyond all of theirs. I excel at every subject.

Humans are the ones who are stupid.

And my hatred for them is still strong. But I'm a child. Emotions can get carried away and I might not be mad at them at all. But this is one emotion I'm sure of.

Because it's one I've been perfecting ever since Serena's death.

Hate.

And my hate has been split in two. For Cadbath, and the humans.

I choose my seat, it's way in the back. I like it this way. Nobody notices me that much here. But there's always an overly annoying kid whose in your class. And unfortunately, he sits next to me. His name is Marcus. His friends call him Mar Mar or Marquee. He's a pale freckled boy with ginger curls. He doesn't sound threatening or evil appearance wise, but trust me. He's evil. In a childish and petty sort of way. He steals lunch money and stuff.

So he's basically the cult leader of the bullies in our school. He's a beefy kid who could punch the bones out of a thin body like mine. But I'm tougher than I seem.

Marcus sits down beside me. His friends following after him. He's babbling on about a new phone his parents got him. How nice. His posse all fawn over the small device. I scoff. Marcus shoots me a glare and gets up from his seat. A 'you're gonna get it' look on his face. Oops. He towers over my sitting position and breathes down on me. I twitch.

I don't like being breathed on.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"You dissed my phone, didn't you?" He demands angrily. "No. Marcus, you see, I simply scoffed at your simple mindedness over a silly phone." I earn a few snickers and gasps from the rest of the class. Marcus turns bright red like his hair. I can hardly contain the laughs I want to give out but I remain poker faced and calm.

Before he can bop me one, his phone starts buzzing like crazy. It gives off the white noise and some serious static disruption. He desperately grabs his phone and cradles it like a baby. I'm just as confused as he is though. Where did that technopathic burst come from? Was it even that? Why is the phone acting so strange? I try to shake it off but I can't help but think the static disturbance is coming from me. From my 'Sigma Radiation'.

I shift my vision somewhere else but he catches me trying to shy away from his view.

"Did you do this?" He rages.

"No, I swear!" I say with the small bit of dignity I have left.

The bell rings and our Math teacher comes in. Saved by a teacher. I never thought THAT would happen. "Lunch. Payback time." Marcus sneers before sitting down at his own table.

OoO

Present~

So yeah. I opened my invisible mouth and insulted him alright? Marcus falls down on the tar road. He's decided to have the fight at the back of the school. But currently, I have no interest in battling him. A member of his gang jumps up and hands me one. Right on the jaw. It stuns me; but I shake it off and use my telepathy to make him hit himself. It's funny so I bask in the glory of my powers. But another posse member says otherwise. He shoves me to the ground. Causing me to scrape my jaw. Now that really stings. I use my tendrils to throw him in the large trash bin. Leaving only one opponent left. An average height blonde who appears to have a pretty good build for a 12 year old.

I raise my fists defensively, hoping he'll back off after seeing my moves. He smirks, like he's got a suspicious plan going on in his head. I grow out more appendages, arching them into scary positions. He laughs. It's piercing. Not to mention surprising. But maybe he's got enough strength to really bake my beans. I swallow nervously. He raises his arms into the air. Calling a defeat? Or playing a trick? I can't tell. He looks honest but the smirk is a dead giveaway that he's bad news.

The boy walks over calmly towards me. I realize he's got a country kind of accent when he speaks to me: "Hey, I mean no harm, friend! I'm not part a' their group. Just watchin' you beat them down. And you, my friend, are a sight for sore eyes at beatin' things." I'm confused. Sight for sore eyes? Doesn't he mean a sight that causes sore eyes? He must've been blind if he couldn't see what I looked like fighting those punks. I withdraw my tendrils and shrink to his height.

Yes, I can do that.

I stare at his earnest face. A little tan with the slightest bit of freckles.

"What do you want then?"

"Why, I want you to be my acquaintance! Instead of being alone all the time-" the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. "You can join me and my friends." It's like music to my ears. Acceptance from- a human? I smile widely with happiness. "You mean that?" I ask nervously, looking at him hopefully. He nods his dirty blonde head in agreement. I want to jump through the atmosphere and party in the galaxy. But maybe some other time. He directs me to follow him, saying he wants me to meet his other friends.

We group together near the old storage where they use to keep 'bad children'. But a last year a nice little boy called George got locked up in there and he told his parents, for he had done nothing wrong. The storage of children keeping was closed down to this day. Even bad children don't get whisked here. Instead they get whacked behind the knees with rulers. Just so the teachers can be awful. Simply being in the storages presence sends bad memories into my head and cold shivers down my spine.

"What's up, Gracilis?" Asks the dirty blonde.

"Nothing," I say simply, "you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"It's John." Says John. He introduces me to the rest of his group. One guy by the name of Chuck is brunette and blue eyed, and he looks and seems as if he's gone through puberty already. "I'm not really 12." Chuck whispers admittingly. I try to contain my awkward confusion and move on to the next people. Twins. Arnold and Arnie. Both of them have bronze colored hair and grey eyes. They say things at the same time. It's weird and creepy. "Tell me, Gracilis," I look at John. Mentally asking him to fire the question. "Do you have any younger siblings?" I'm unsure of why he asks the question and I don't know if I should be honest or not. But as Katya always says: Honesty Is The Best Policy.

Especially after I broke that microwave and accused Caetus of doing it.

"Um," I pause. "Yes." He licks his chapped lips. I suppose to moisten it? He stares at his friends as if sending them a telepathic message. I'm tempted to read their minds but that's not what friends do. Right?

We spend the rest of our day in the classroom. John ordered some weak nerds to swap places with me so I could sit right next to him. I feel touched emotionally and it's hard to contain all the feelings that course through me even as the teacher barks at everyone. I'm in a state of dizzy happiness and it's so great I want to die. After school, Caetus, as always, waits for me near the bleak playground with scary twisted trees and only monkey-bars and slides. When he spots me walking with John and his group, he runs like a maniac, smiling. His pointy teeth barred and they seemed ready to bite. "Hi, Gracie!"

A rush of blood colours my cheeks and I feel like strangling the little imp.

I hate my name. It's stupid. Especially when he uses it like that. What was Serena thinking? Did she want me to get tormented all my life? By my own flesh and blood too? (Well, partly.) I glare at him furiously. Brave enough to give him a good telling off before I hear John laugh light heartedly. I turn nervously to face him. He looks very patient and smiles dearly at Caetus. Seriously? I lower my standards and let the Gracie thing slide. So I would not look a fool in front of my new posse.

"Caetus, why don't you go home? We were kind of heading to the park." I look at him hopefully, mentally begging him to leave.

He remains oblivious and whines that he wants to go too. Or he's going to tell Katya I'd run off. By this time, I'm tempted to snap his bony body in two. No sweat. But by the kind graces of our Lord savior, John intervenes and suggests he tag along. Not thinking a problem.

Silently, I think to myself: 'Uh, Yes It IS.' But I don't say it aloud. The relationship I have with these fellow beings is fragile considering I am a sentient being above them. Thus, we are not alike. Caetus plays with John, the twins and the very mysterious non 12 year old Chuck. Finally he jumps up to me, simpering a and whining for attention. Trying not to seem like the heartless older brother I am, I half heartedly pay attention to the little brat. After walking a few feet from school, we pass a video store selling sweets. We all walk in and choose some candies that we like. Chuck chooses a pack of cigarettes, the twins Arnie and Arnold have Mars bars. John has a more dangerous taste and has fizzy rocks. I choose flying saucers, and Caetus drones on me to buy him shark jellies. For his namesake.

I spend all my pocket money (regrettably so) for both me and Caetus' stupid fish.

He eats it and gets a little over hyperactive as we go along. He begins muttering and fumbling with his words. Making them crash in together.

Knowing I could not bring him home in such a state, I hid his candy away so he could stop fueling his sugar rush.

We reach the park in no time. Actually, in one hour. It's a large, lush green estate decorated with natures natural beauties. It's not dark and bleak. Many people are there, having picnics. Children playing and all sorts. John leads us to a small secluded area of the park. It sends suspicious shivers down my back but I shrug it off as our own hiding place. Caetus does not care for our sanctuary too much and clung to me. Childish fear sobering him up. I scoff and move away from him. Wishing not to provide comfort. He whimpers sadly, but continues clutching my shirt. I sigh.

John, Chuck and the twins huddle up, whispering. After a heated discussion they line up to face me. I remain where I am, confused.

"Guys?"

"Gracilis," John says softly, his face crumpling, " I'm sorry bout this."

I smile and laugh nervously, "About.. What?" And out of the blue, I hear a car pulling up near us. "What is that?" I demand, looking at the guilt ridden John. Chuck remains emotionless but the twins are crying. I know something is going on. He swallows and breaks down himself, "They forced us! They needed more, I'm sorry!" My heart thuds at the speed of a racing car. Caetus clings to my legs now, his sharp little nails digging into my skin.

I hear rustling and shouting coming our way. I gasp and tug at Caetus. "RUN!" I yell out of instinct. We both begin running through the trees. Leaving my ex-posse in the dust. A loud rumbling noise follows our tracks, I'm so scared I drag Caetus' arm so hard I fear it fall off. As I can begin to see an end to this forest like nightmare, something running at full speed makes impact with us, I hear a twist and a snap. I lay immobile on the ground. My breathing falters and I can't focus. A pain jolts up my body but I can't move as the world slowly going dim around me.

oOo

Caetus POV~

My back hurts. I don't think I broke anything. I look towards my unfortunate brother. He's passed out! I get up slowly, but then I hear the car door open. I react quickly and start up a sprint, left feeling guilty for leaving Gracie behind. But before I can run away, two large hands pick me up and I scream. The man says something about kiddy porn but I'm not sure. I have no idea what that is.

They also remark on how odd I look. I can see Gracie's friends in the back of the car getting yelled at by somebody. Somebody says something about testing me out. They drag me along behind a bush where a large man unzips his pants, I look at him all confused. Surely he did not wish to pee here? What a rude man he would be! I giggle at the thought and he shouts that I'm a cheery soul. I couldn't agree more! Suddenly, he pulls down his boxers. WHHATT? He's going to pee! Instead of turning his back on me to relieve himself, he orders me to suck his... EW! GROSS GROSS GROSS!

I try to run away but he snatches me, ripping up my jacket in the process. I scream and wail in protest. A voice says something inaudible and walks over to us, holding me steady. I kick and whine, tears rolling down my white face. "SOMEBODY SAVE Mphff-!?" He shuts my mouth. The guy with his man part hanging out says I can't suck it that way. The other guy just tells him to anally do something to me. I did not pulled down my pants and I squealed in terror.

He put his part so near to my butt.

I try to scream but it only comes out as a muffled mewl. Some kind of force explodes and it fries up my brain so I can't think or process anything properly. The other guys shout out in pain, their brains having a lot more scrambling damage than mine. They pass out and I put my pants on and curl up into a ball. Shivering. A snap of twigs and crunches of dry leaves come up towards me. I look out behind the bush. It's.. MY BROTHER!

A strange aura surrounds him as he walks or rather limps towards me. It ceases and he spots me peeking at him. I think he read my mind because he starts to sniffle, tears sliding down his thin cheeks as he swoops me up. My mind is blank and I can't think or say anything. I'm too scared, too shaken up-

Too haunted.

oOo

I can't believe it as I run home, carrying the shaking Caetus. My foot has been sprained badly. I think of what our parents will say. I'd have to make up an extravagant excuse. Caetus, my sweet little baby brother. So innocent and frail, living in his beautiful world what children imagine it to be. His personal bubble has been broken and it's all my fault. I sob as I limp run to the suburbs of New York where we reside. There are so many 'if only' s in this equation and it all comes down to my selfish need for acceptance. Now I know and I have learned my lesson. Humans are sadistic, horrible creatures and even if my life came down to it, I will never forgive this stupid race of man-kind. Never ever, ever. EVER.

I continue the chant all the way home. Katya had luckily left the door unlocked so I burst in. She jumps, and stares at my tear stained face and the shivering Caetus. "Gracilis!" She gasps. "What's happened?" She asks as she takes Caetus from my grip and I can't keep sniffling and sobbing. I tell her the awful tale. She gasps. She's not mad. She's sad. "Oh, dear!" She looks at Caetus and nods at me to go wash up while she minds him. I leave the living room and main entrance. I've stopped crying now. I sniffle as I enter my room to take off my sweaty clothes and wash my shame away. But it will never leave my body.

I try to man up and not cry but it proves hard as my friends and all the things they said. Were lies. They just wanted me for their sick circus act of sexual offending. Freaks. I think back to the park. I lay immobile on my chest when I could sense Caetus' fear. I had connected my mental energy and formed a telepathic bond between us so I would know if danger faced him. And a strong psionic blast burst from my mind.

I don't know how but it felt strange and made me light heated and quite dizzy. It must be the continued growth of my powers.

After the bath, I dress and let Katya tend to my sprained ankle in the kitchen. She bathes it in some sort of water oil, it's relaxing but feels greasy against my foot. She gets a floral smelling tisane and places it on my ankle, wrapping it with bandage to keep it in place. "Will this really work?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says, smiling sadly. "Absolutely."

I do something I'd never thought I'd do in a million years. I thought I'd never do it ever.

"Thank you." I mumble sheepishly. She laughs and nods as if to say 'Your Welcome'.

Seriousness then pours down my face. "How is Caetus?" Katya's own smile fades and she avoids my gaze. "He's.. Recovering. The poor little mite." She sighs softly. "You best leave him be, Grace." I ignore the remark of my name and run to his room. She's stays a statue, standing facing the sink. She looks at me, but does not stop my run. I open the little boys room and he is sitting in a corner, eyes shut. Rocking back and forth. "Caetus." I say in a sad tone, "It's me. Gracie?" He clamps his lips shut and turns away from me.

I feel my heart break into tiny shards of glass. He knows.

He knows, oh he knows!

It's my fault.

I leave the room, emotionally frozen. I tread to my own. And for the rest of the year, we did not talk at all. He just walked around like a doll and I paid him no head.

A doll who had scary button eyes and a cotton filled body.

With a cross-stitched mouth for an eternity of silence.

A/N: Yep! DEFS more bro to bro action there. At least I hope. Sorry I have been so late. I've been procrastinating so hard and getting writers block. Plus next week is my exam and I have to get cracking on studying. Sorry again, I beg your forgiveness! Hope you liked! It's sick, I hope you like the conflict and shizz! I see you soon! Fanfiction. Net gave me a stupid error so I had to space the paragraphs. I own nothing but the stuff of this story I made up and stuff.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yahoo! One year again, Caetus is 7 and Gracilis is going to 7th Grade! They have somewhat reached reconciliation. But they are still distant. Just read it. They are going to through a time warp with their daddy and a new baby is coming! Katya will be a bigger character in this one. I hope. Anyway, enjoy! I hope it's good! I own NOTHING~Forgive me for being a human being. Includes a quite Snarky Gracilis towards his parental figures. I also deeply recommend Black Beauty. Best classic!

Chapter 8: Katya (part 1)

It's been one year. Information of my life is a bit limited at the moment. But I think I'll tell you anyway. I am 13 and NOT going to school. I should be glad. Really. Any normal kid would be- but I'm not. I worked very hard on my exams last year after the traumatic experience that's happened to..My brother. Studying, work and school keeps my mind off of everything. It's a sedative to this painful life. I don't have to be questioned. I can just concentrate and math problems and-and whatever. I got offers from glorious schools, even if I am what I am, they wanted ME. But Cadbath, even as the school year has started, has not enrolled me anything. That stinks. I really was hoping for the fancy boarding school offer they gave me.

I think it still stands, but so far I'm not even being homeschooled.

I wish I could say the same about Caetus. He's a bit weird but his annoying pity party is over. We have somewhat gotten close again. But both of us agree silently to never get too close to each other. We know what happened.

He's glad we aren't going to school. But that makes one of us, because Katya has to work extra to care for us.

She's always been in a tangle nowadays. I don't know why. She and Cadbath have constant arguments about the same subject. They've started disagreeing more often now. Not violent but just with words. I can't blame her. Cadbath is being very unreasonable. I want to learn, Caetus needs to learn and whatever their fighting about, Katya is probably right. You can see her anger or frustration lines and frown after Cadbath leaves the room she's in. I try to be nice to her. But I honestly don't know how to be nice anymore. Even if it's sent to her awkwardly, she accepts my kindness and tries to calm down.

I've asked her sometimes what they argue about. She goes stony quiet and then says "Nothing."

I don't buy it, but maybe it's best I don't know.

Currently, I'm reading my last years textbooks. I did not return them. The moment I got my report for the finals of my exams, Cadbath whisked me away and I missed the last moments of sixth grade.

Not like I would cherish the memories and although the card made us all proud, I couldn't help but want to be in that classroom for my final moments with it. The bad memories would go down the drain and a feeling of clarity and peace would fill my mind palace. That's what I think it would be like anyway.

I revise my notes, recalling everything I've learned. I've got to stay active in my brain too. It's not like anything productive happens here.

My room is quiet, so I decide to read a story book aloud, but slowly.

Half way through the amazing book, Katya opens my door. "What are your reading?"

I pause in embarrassment. Was my voice too loud? "Um, nothing." She smiles at me, baring her sharp teeth. "You're very good. Your fathers out and Caetus is locked up in his room. Why not keep me a little company?" She asks it sweetly, I can't say no to her face. Her pleading smile is sincere, her brunette hair in an innocent bun with loose hairs here and there. This week, Cadbath has been avoiding us all. It's not strange. He never takes part in our lives but it's slightly weird because he's always there. But what do I care? Katya does, though. He's her husband. Although they're both not married officially. Not according to any church or nothing. But we're not religious so it doesn't matter. I think?

I don't realize I've been thinking over straying thoughts for a minute because she hangs limply, thinking I've rejected her offer. "It's ok, your probably busy. Have fun reading."

It's meant to sound cheery but instead it has a horrid monotone feel to it. "No, it's ok." I say in impulse. I may not be her blood son or her biggest fan but after a few years I don't exactly HATE her. She's my-caretaker?.. I don't know what kind of emotional process I'm going through but I've decided not to hate her anymore. It's strange. I think I'll try to keep the same distance with her as Caetus and I have now.

A smile lights up her face, "Gracilis!" She says excitedly, taking my hand, "Do you know how to cook?" I shake my head in disagreement. It makes her smile wider, "Great!" She drags me to the kitchen, the small paperback of Black Beauty hitting the floor of my room with a small thump. I follow her limply through our damp hall into our rusty kitchen. I look at her, very confused. I expect her to explain to me how you cook. It would've been so much easier.

Realize 'would've been' ?

She tells me she's going to make an apple pie for all of us. I nod, understanding that her apple pies are indeed glorious. Then she drops the bomb.

"You're helping me make it!"

"What?"

"Yes!"

"You're not serious."

"Oh, yes I am!"

"Are you sick? Going insane, maybe?"

"What? No! Gracilis!"

She puts her hands on her hips, pouting her lips with dignity. She slaps me softly on the shoulder. I may have special powers but I am hopelessly wimpy against adult strength. Even if it's not serious. I rub my shoulder, hoping it's not displaced. She rolls her eyes, scoffing at my pathetic-ness. I cross my long arms over my chest in equal defiance. Jutting my hip slightly to one side to look like a sassy high school girl. Or at least what I imagine them to be like.

"I can't cook." I declare finally. She smirks, countering. "That's why you have to learn." "No, that's why YOU'RE here." I snap. I really don't feel like bickering with her right now. I said I would keep her company but I will NOT cook. That's what I tell her.

She pays my plea no attention. "Now, now. Watch it when you talk to me." I let my arms go slack to my sides as I sigh. There's no winning. I can't hurt her. Why would I? She's just forcing me to bake a pie. What's so wrong? I don't know.. Everything?but it's pretty much innocent, right? What do I care of innocence anyway? I become her puppet as she tells me whatever I have to do. I don't even remember the recipe. All I have to help with is the cinnamon apples with cloves. The apples drenched in cinnamon attract me, so I help myself to one or two. Katya doesn't mind.

But I do when she tells me to construct the pie.

I try, hopelessly with no affect. She laughs nervously, shows me how and forces me to keep trying. I construct a sad little pie than makes me want to cry just looking at it.

I had no idea cooking had such emotional stress to it. We bake the sad pie for a few minutes. As we wait, we both sit silently sit on the couch. I criss cross my legs, I fidget. I want to run and go back to my domain but that's not possible. Katya stays quiet too. Looking at her watch and waiting for the pie. Finally, she lets me go to my room. She tells me it's going to take a while, but she'll call me when it's done. I think about it and nod, leaving the awfully silent living area. I feel kind of bad.

She must feel so rejected right now. But I'm not one for sickly bonding, so I run to my room.

I pick up Black Beauty, it's open, face first on the carpeted floor of our narrow hall. With it, I enter the secret domain that is my room. I don't lock the door. Just in case the pie is ready. I pick up where I left off, when poor Beauty is caught in the burning stables with another horse. I get deeply entranced into the story. The heartbreaking trials of this poor horse. I'd never known the true sufferings of a working horse. Especially one so dainty as Beauty. It's only then when I hear a slam of the main door that I snap out of horse land. It's Cadbath. He says something to Katya. I can't hear them. He's mumbling through his words but he must speaking loudly if I can somewhat hear him. Katya retorts in a nasty tone. I think she's asking where he's been?

Daringly, I twist the knob of my door and open it slightly, enough to pop a quarter of my head out into the hall to hear their conversation properly.

"Where have you been, you-you.." She stutters to find the right word such as asshole or dick.

"Katya. There is no time for this stupid shenanigans. I have to speak with the boys." Cadbath dead pans.

"You're not telling me something." She concludes softly, hands on her hips. She sticks out her bottom lip and stares at him. "What is it?" She asks, jabbing Cadbath's chest with her long bony finger.

He scoffs and shrugs away from her accusing point. "You think I've something to hide? Get off me you silly woman and leave me be!" He shouts.

He would've called her a brazen hussy but that's a little old school. Except, we are in the 80's but whatever. He walks off, leaving her standing motionless in the living room. Her arm now dropped lifelessly to her side. He walks through our hall. I have a mini heart attack, afraid he sees me, so I get back inside of my domain, my heart thudding.

What is he not telling her?

What is he going to tell ME?

Luckily, I have time to speculate because he knocks on little Caetus' door first. I can hear Caetus hug Cadbath. He's always loved the old man.

Cadbath mutters something inaudible and knocks on my door. I clamp my hand over my mouth. Shaky breathing. Katya doesn't know what's happening, so she shouts at him in anger. Frustratedly, Cadbath twists my doorknob from the outside. I lock it quickly. Caetus is oblivious. Katya's oblivious. I'm oblivious. But then it hits me. A ringing sound comes from the oven and my throat goes dry and my stomach does a flip. I can feel and taste the bile, running up my throat but going back down. It burns me a little bit and makes me feels strange. I'm suddenly light headed.

Crackles and popping sound fill my ears. I hear all three of them shouting and screaming and stamping outside. The door knob rattles and shakes but doesn't come undone. I hear the ripping of fabric. He's going to tear this door off its hinges. I feels so scared and sweaty and confused.

A sudden memory passes through my mind as I feel I've passed out for a second. It's me in the playground. It's me getting bullied. It's Cadbath talking to me for the first time. He's my FATHER. He chases me. He wants to take me. I run and run and I don't remember. Something happened. She came. Oh, what a mistake. She came to pick me up. But she sensed Cadbath and protected me. Something bad. Something BAD happened. Tears sizzle in the corners of my eyes. Serena protected me. My angel, my birth mother. Of all her sweetness, she should not have come. I shouldn't have struggled so. She wouldn't have..

I know what's coming.

He's taking Caetus away from his blood mother.

A/N: YOYOYO! I had the idea of making this an epic two parter! YAAAAAY! It's 12 where I am and I have 5 sets of Math shit to do. Excuse my language. See you on the other side, faithful readers! TOMORROW IS MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL TIME HOLY SHIT. Sorry the Katya art is taking forever. I promise I'll have the link on the second part of this.


End file.
